Halo Kamu Yang Disana, Apa Kabar?
by SateAyam
Summary: Fict tentang apa yang dirasakan Yukari setelah kepergian Minato..


**Hei Kamu Yang Disana, Bagaimana Kabarmu?**

**Summary : " Drabble yang lumayan panjang tentang apa yang dirasakan Yukari setelah kepergian Minato. "**  
**Rating : T(een)**  
**Author's note : Saya galau. Yap. Dan saya menulis cerita ini ketika hujan gerimis-gerimis (Lagi-lagi). Ditemani lagu Kiss The Rain nya Yiruma sama Beyond The Time nya Matsutani Suguru (Promosi nih ceritanya?) Yap. Cukuplah, saya tidak mau kegalauan ini menjadi sia-sia. Happy Reading Minna~!**

**Sebelumnya ; " PERLU DITEKANKAN BAHWA CHARACTER YANG SAYA GUNAKAN DI FICT INI BUKANLAH MILIK SAYA! MASING-MASING CHARA MERUPAKAN MILIK PIHAK YANG TELAH DITENTUKAN. TEMPAT KEJADIAN INI MURNI MILIK SAYA. JIKA ADA KESAMAAN/KEMIRIPAN TEMPAT, JALAN CERITA, DAN SEBAGAINYA, SEMUANYA MERUPAKAN KETIDAK SENGAJAAN. Terimakasih.**

.

Hei kamu yang disana..

Apa kabar..?

Aku harap kamu baik-baik saja..

Ah ya, Apa kau tahu?

Sejak kepergianmu.. Hidupku terasa sangat tidak lengkap..

Seperti ada bagian dari diriku yang lenyap..

-Tidak utuh, Dan terasa seperti ada yang terlewatkan..

Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu.

Namun kemudian, aku tersadar ketika aku merenung tentang kamu pagi ini.

Bahwa sesuatu yang terlewatkan itu adalah kamu.

Iya, kamu.

Karena kamu udah enggak ada disini..

Sehingga aku gak bisa lihat senyum kamu lagi, yang selalu menyapaku di pagi hari.

Sehingga aku gak bisa melihat wajahmu yang tampan itu lagi.

Sehingga aku gak bisa lihat sorotan matamu yang selalu bisa menenangkan aku tiap kali..

Sehingga aku gak bisa merasakan hangatnya sentuhan tanganmu lagi..

Tawa renyahmu..

Candamu..

.. Semuanya.

Itu karena kamu udah enggak ada disini.

-Kamu sudah berada di tempat yang entah dimana.

Tempat dimana aku gak bisa menggapai tanganmu..

Dan begitu juga kamu.

Itulah bagian dari hidupku yang terasa hilang.

-Itu adalah kamu.

Hei.

Terkadang aku berfikir..

Kenapa harus kamu?

Kenapa harus selalu kamu?

Seperti, semuanya selalu saja dilimpahkan kepada kamu.

Aku tahu kamu adalah ketua tim..

Tapi kenapa selalu kamu yang menanggungnya?

Kenapa enggak Mitsuru-senpai?

Kenapa enggak Akihiko-senpai?

Kenapa enggak Junpei?

Kenapa enggak yang lainnya..?

Kenapa sih?

Aku rasa semuanya tidak adil.

-Mitsuru-senpai tidak adil.

Dia memutuskan keputusannya secara sendiri.

Dan sepertinya secara tidak langsung dia memaksamu dan yang lainnya kan?

-Yah, hampir sama dengan Fuuka.

Dan aku tahu kamu terbebani.

Tapi kenapa kamu enggak nolak?

Mungkin semuanya gak akan berakhir seperti ini kan..?

Aku egois dan bukan orang yang baik ya?

Iya, aku tahu dan aku sadar kok.

Mulai sejak aku menyadari itu, aku selalu berusaha untuk menahan sikap tidak baik itu.

Tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa menahannya.

Semua keegoisan ini akan susah ditahan kalau aku bicara soal kamu.

Tapi..

Ah sudahlah..

Yang sudah berlalu biarkan saja berlalu.

Lagipula menyalahkan masa lalu juga tidak ada hasilnya kan?

Eh.

Aku masih berpikir lho,

Kenapa kepergianmu sampai sekarang masih belum ditemukan penyebabnya ya?

Aneh.

Aku jadi teringat waktu kita pertama kali bertemu..

Kau bertanya padaku tentang..

Anak kecil berambut hitam dan bermata biru?

Sampai sekarang aku tidak menenemukan fakta bahwa ada anak kecil seperti itu yang tinggal disini..

Bahkan Mitsuru-senpai pun tidak tahu sama sekali.

Aneh.

Siapa dia?

Lalu apa maksudmu tentang kontrak yang kamu tandatangani itu?

Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang menandatangani kontrak ketika kami pertama kali datang ke Dorm?

Kenapa semua hal yang berbeda terjadi kepadamu ya?

Oh! Dan soal.. Tartarus..

Yang saat kita hendak menaiki tangga itu untuk pertama kalinya.. Justru kamu berjalan ke arah kiri,

Lalu setelah aku dan Junpei cek, mukamu kelihatan seperti orang yang melihat hantu untuk pertama kali..

Wajahmu mendadak pucat..

Aku khawatir apakah kau sakit..

Tapi justru sebaliknya, kau mengatakan bahwa ada pintu biru disitu?

Sejenak aku berpikir kau gila,

Tapi kemudian aku sadar kalau Dark Hour bisa memanipulasi ingatan orang kan?

Dan yang paling aneh dari semuanya..

Bagaimana kau bisa menggonta-ganti personamu?

Well, Mungkin orang-orang berkata bahwa itu adalah keunikan dirimu,

Tapi otakku berkata lain.

'Ini janggal' ucapnya.

Tapi sekarang, aku sadar bahwa MUNGKIN kepergianmu merupakan akhir dari benang yang tiba-tiba putus yang sebelumnya sempat menyambungkan semua hal-hal aneh yang terjadi pada dirimu.

Firasatku juga mengatakan,

Bahwa pasti ada sesuatu yang dapat kita lakukan untuk menyingkap kebenaran dari dirimu dan juga kepergianmu kan?

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Ah semua ini membuatku sakit kepala.

Terlalu rumit dan penuh dengan akar untuk dipecahkan..

Tapi aku yakin..

Suatu saat,

Walau aku tidak mencari kebenaran dari kepeninggalanmu..

(Karena aku tahu harus memulainya darimana)

Pasti akan ada satu-demi-satu 'helai' nya yang berguguran.

Maka itu,

Tunggulah aku.

Tunggulah aku di tempat dimana sebelumnya kita telah mengikat janji.

Kita pasti akan kembali bertemu..

Ya.

.

Suatu saat.


End file.
